Lighting is often used during the holidays, such as Christmas or Halloween, to decorate a person's house or yard. For example, a person can install one or more decorative outdoor spotlights on their yard to project decorative patterns onto their house, trees, or decorations. Examples of decorative outdoor spotlights are described in Applicant's co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 9,068,726 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015-0159842, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.